Star Maker
by NekoxXxVanilla
Summary: A letter came to her house said that she could enroll to a school of elites.Her mother got excited but she a bit anxious on going there because.. The school used to be an ALL BOYS school. T for safe xD FemTsuna
1. Chapter 1

Lately I've been watching a lot of reverse harem animes and mangas and badly enough i got addicted so don't blame if i'm drooling infront of the laptop and causing it to broke xD

OK so i got inspired to write another harem for Tsuna here~ xD it just for fun and maybe it's only scribbling to relief my tension so it would be not so good as** Irreplaceable Sky** (or not depend on the readers here~)

* * *

><p>"OH HELL NO !"<p>

A small pigtails brunette wearing an oversize reading glasses,baggy shirt and a boxer(?) screams her lungs out.

"But Tsu-chan..."

"NO WAY ! IT'S AN ELITES SCHOOL ! ELITES ! ELITES MEAN RICH,SKILLFUL,SPORTIVE,SMART AND GOOD LOOKING PEOPLE !"

"But it said here it's already been paid.."

Sawada Nana said while smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"Say what?"

"You already been accepted there.."

"SINCE WHEN DID I DO THE ENTRANCE EXAM?"

"Vongola Elites School is an EX ALL BOYS school for some unknown reason this year they change it to co-ed school ! Oh, my.. You might find yourself a boyfriend there isn't it great? Kyaaaa!"

_'Sound fishy to me and why the hell that letter put a info like that ! ?"_

"Aren't you excited Tsu-chan ! ?"

The small brunette mentally sigh at her mother reaction.

_'What so excited to go an EX ALL BOYS elites school..'_

Suddenly the brunette froze and pale something just hit her in the head HARD something BIG.

"I-it's an EX ALL BOYS SCHOOL r-right?"

"Yup"

"MOM ARE YOU CRAZY TO SEND YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER THERE? IT BE COULD A TRAP ! A.. A.. SCAM ! WHO WOULD PAY A MILLION YEN JUST TO LET ME ENROLL IN THAT SCHOOL ! I ALSO DON'T HAVE SKILL OR BRAIN OR LOOKS OR WHAT SO EVER RULE THEY HAVE THERE FOR ME ! TO BE ! ACCEPTED !"

The brunette scream and explain in one breath making her hard to suck back the oxygen that she let out. The only reaction her mother is give is smile.

"A-AND LOOK EVEN THE UNIFORMS COST THOUSANDS OF YEN THIS SCHOOL IS CRAZILY EXPENSIVE.."

"Oh, Look ! Look ! It's a Limo Tsu-chan !"

Her mother exclaim happily and glomps the small brunette to death.

_'Oh, great it's look like my day is getting worst by the second'_

xXx** Infront of the SAWADA residents** xXx

There's a lot of people chattering and babbling something as if like an TOP celebrity just arrive. Not as if the brunette care but sadly she can't ignored it because that oversize car is stop perfectly infront of her house.

xXx

As the brunette open her medium size house door something like a red carpet just rolled straight to her face (well not literaly on her face just saying xD)

The brunette froze and wonder what the hell? Is today Aprilfool or something?

After some dancer and confetti disappear.

_'And where the hell all of that came from in the first place..'_

The brunette sigh again.

Then some men in black suit like mafia gang come out of the limo and starting a line as if a prince gonna walk on the red carpet.

The brunette getting anxious wonder if a prince like person really come but she think logically

_'As if a prince will ever came to greet me..'_

Then something like a bomb of squealing girls voice attack the brunette eardrum.

_'What_ _now..'_

The brunette thought and cover her ears using both her hands even her mother is squealing like a fan-girl she know there are three things that can make her squeal like that.

One when she with her dad.

Two when she make her wear frilly clothe (not as if the brunette hate it but.. the way her mother make her wear is just.. to... extreme?)

Three when she sees her favorite celebrity.

The second option can let it slide that left option number one and three. But since when her father became a person that can make girl squeal for him (other than her mother) and how can her father even afford to buy a limo or an army of personal bodyguard.

So that left option number three the brunette sigh.

_'That just crazy thinking Tsuna the squealing girl is getting to you'_

The small brunette remind to herself until..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! REBORN-SAMA I LOVE YOUUUU !"

_'Eh? I.. I.. I think I heard that name before somewhere...'_

The brunette try to recall where did she hear that name..

xXx **some memories in Tsuna mind** xXx

"TSU-CHAN ! LOOK ! LOOK !"

Her mother point her finger on the television skrin.

"It's Reborn-kun one of the hottest model in the acrobaleno group and some say he is one of the person that take care the most super famous elites school"

The brunette just watch the tv with no interest what so ever not as if the person would talk to her and yes she admit that Reborn person quite an eye catching but it would take a million years to see the person without her getting squish or flatten by herds of fan-girls

xXx

_'Is it millions years already?'_

She thought trying to wake herself from this weird and hectic day.

"Ciaosu Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm Reborn.."

A person wearing black vest and orange shirt inside to match a coat dangling at his back he also wear a fedora hat weird enough there a chameleon on top of it.

He greet the small brunette with a deep, sexy and dreamy voice making almost every person hear it fainted.

The brunette sweat drop at the people reaction what's wrong with them?

"O-ohaiyo Reborn-san, w-what are you doing here?"

The brunette buckle up all her courage to speak with the dev-ehem person without getting kill by the intense glare by others.

Out of habit she start to fidgeting as Reborn saw how the brunette react he blush at the sight then quickly tilting his fedora hat.

He mentally slap himself he never blush at anything this kid infront of him might be dangerous to him. He composed himself as he clear his throat out.

"I'm here to take you to the Vongola.."

Suddenly there's a really awkward silent then people start to murmur like it's impossible or maybe a joke or their ears just having troubles hearing or something on those lines.

"E-EEEEEHHHHH?"

The brunette squeak.

"Now let's go.."

As He said and grabbing the brunette wrist revealing her smooth pale skin and skinny arms.

_'Now i sounded like a pervert..'_

"Cho..chotto matte.. i didn't even agreed with this.."

As the brunette try to reason her way out of this well fortunately for her Reborn is quite a strict person so his not buying a low excuse.

"KYAAAA~ REBORN-SAMA~ YOU CAN HOLD MY HAND~"

One of the fan-girls scream. (Me xD)

"I don't care what you think.."

"W-WAIT ! DON'T PULL ME"

Reborn smirk.

"So how about i carry you then?"

The brunette froze then in one swept she been carried (bridal style) by Reborn heading towards the Limo.

"You need to eat more.."

"I-I DO EAT A LOT !"

"Oh, You talk back?"

Reborn said still carrying her and still having that annoying smirk on his face.

_'This year would be fun..'_

He thought this girl here peek his interest so might as well play until the game is over.

"IT BECAUSE YOU BEING RUDE ! A-AND P-P-PUT ME DOWN !"

"Stop shouting.. Dame-Tsuna"

"HIEEEE ! DON'T CALL ME THAT AND DON'T FORCE ME TO STUDY THERE !"

* * *

><p>haha i enjoy doing this xD as much as i enjoy torture Tsuna in harem anyway do you guys have fun reading it?<p>

**_Cho..chotto matte.. _**= wait a minute

i think xD gomen..

i write this only for fun so not beta forgive me with grammars,spellings and others error as well ne?

i need to tell you guys if the story might be similar to some others story forgive me i don't know but this is came from my brain somehow xD


	2. Chapter 2

Whao i'm shock so many alerts and fav and i must say thanks who like it and reviews ;) there things i need to tell you guys.

**1**- I hope Reborn doesn't OC much because it's adult Reborn so i think his more a seductive and playful type forgive me if i wrong.

**2**- To SasaLove Thanks for the tips i appreciate it but i hope the caps lock thing doesn't disturb your reading and hope you enjoy this one and the others as well :D i'll try to less using caps.

**3**- Pairings~ I more like ALL27 but .. lets just wait and see where the story take )D

**4**- I don't own KHR ! :CC

* * *

><p>xXx <strong>Somewhere in Namimori <strong>xXx

"w-why is the school is in the middle of the forest? a-and are we even still in Japan?"

The brunette asked to the person infornt of her with a smirk plastered on his face.

Reborn quite amused seeing the brunette reaction and like to tease her more on their long way into the deep forest but got distracted as he sense someone presence and on que too the car abruptly stop causing the brunette to stumble towards Reborn.

He who always cool and composed person stunned as the brunette fall towards him. Her face fell perfectly on his chest making him froze on his seat.

Deep inside him,he thanks the person whoever he/she is for making his ride more fun. But sadly his sadistic nature doesn't allow him to be a greatfull person.

"Hieee ! Gomen !"

She squeak and try to get up but got a disapprove move from the Reborn force her to unable move from the awkward position.

"Like it?"

He asked making the brunette blush.

"L-L-Like what?"

He smirk.

"My cologne.."

"E-eh?"

Then he got another idea he smirk grow larger.

"Or you prefer me?"

He said looking at the small brunette who is still in daze.

"E-eeeh?"

Reborn smirk but a bit different because this one is a large victorious smirk.

"Dame-Tsuna,You.."

"Herbivores.."

A cold yet dreamy voice like Reborn interrupt his fun.

"Tch"

Reborn click his tongue making the other boy raised an eyebrow never he seen this person react like that.

As he spot a small pigtails brunette fidgeting and face red as tomato he got an idea that he would like to play some game and see what reaction the older man would give because he on a urge bored to death so might as well have fun. He pull the brunette out the limo.

But got interrupt as the older man grab the brunette other hand. She yelped.

_'DO I LOOK LIKE A ROPE ?'_

The brunette scream in her head while she sense some major death glare from both side.

_'I'm regretting every second left in my life to__ receive that letter'_

"Hands of or i'll bite you to death"

The skylark said with a piercing glare to the older man.

"Kid you don't want to mess with me now let her go"

"Heh, why do i need to listen to you anyway"

"Because i said so"

"Not good enough reason for me NOT to play with the herbivore"

"She's my toy now let her fragile hand go"

As the older man last word he change his pet into a gun.

_'Hey ! I'm right here you know ! and..'_

"Hieeee ! w-why.. h-h-how.. that thing change into a gun !"

As the other boy smirk definitely his game plan is working he let out his favorite weapon from who-know-where to charge at the older man still holding the brunette hand causing her to stumble.

_'Why is it people carry weapon here ! Is it even legal in the first place? wait..'_

"A tonfa?"

The brunette said dumbly making the other skylark almost chuckle but he cant it's not his personality so he wont.

"Dame-Tsuna student need this kinda stuff to survive here"

_'This is isn't STUFF ! It's a weapon for good sake and__ what__ do you mean by to survive here? Take me back ! ! !'_

"Stop chattering herbivores"

As the skylark charge forward...

"W-w-wait ! Can both of you would let go of me?"

The brunette interrupt.

"No"

Both of them answer in unison causing the brunette to taken aback.

"Urrhh.."

Suddenly she felt a shiver down right to her spine and her gut telling her another dangerous yet attractive person is about to make an appearance.

"Oya,oya what's this? Fighting over for one pray?"

And...her gut was right oh joy.

_'Oh hell'_

"Don't get in the way pineapple herbivores"

The new person twitch after hearing that nickname he truly hate it.

"Kufufufu what's that Little Skylark"

Reborn only stand there amuse on the new event that just occur.

_'Pineapple? Oh, his hair does look like a pineapple'_

The brunette thought then she chuckle softly making the other to look at her the second they turn their glance towards the brunette they froze on the spot.

The first to snapped from the trance is the pineapple hairstyle dude he put on an evil smirk.

_'Oya so another interesting person is about to join the fun here'_

Not another second to waste he grab the brunette and carry her (like always bridal style) and jump on one of the tree branch then gone.

The brunette who is stunned on a sudden event let out her infamous shriek.

"Hieeeeeee ! !"

"Oya? You sure are loud"

"Because you just kidnapped me ! !"

"Kufufufu, i'm bored"

"Then let me go ! !"

"Oya, no can do you my new toy to play with"

_'Why is people keep saying i'm a toy ! Damn it !'_

* * *

><p>Haha i dunno what the hell am i writing i hope you guys like it even if its bad. because these stuff all just random thing pop in my mind. and IF THERE A MISTAKE PLEASE POINT IT OUT FOR ME :DD<p>

**The person over the rainbow ! i like yu STORY ! ! **


End file.
